custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Poison
Poison was a Dark Hunter known to have specialized in pursuit and recovery operations. Biography Early Life "Poison" originally resided on a Southeastern island in the Southern Island Chain, alongside the rest of his species, based on genetic code from a number of different sapient organisms. After deeming his kind a failure, Mata Nui would come to engineer a volcanic disaster to purge the genome from the Matoran Universe, however, "Poison" was left as one of the few survivors. Seeking refuge in the wilderness of the Southern Islands, "Poison" came to inhabit the outskirts of a large Matoran. During this period of his life, "Poison" came to harbor an intense jealousy of the Matoran, convincing himself that their progress had caused the destruction of his species. Occasionally engaging the Matoran, "Poison" came to periodically raid the settlement, spooking the villagers and stealing supplies. In his final raid, however, he was instead met by the local Toa Team, who promptly engaged him will the full force of their Elemental Powers. Observing the confrontation from afar, several Dark Hunters performed their own raid on the villager while the Toa were occupied. Electing to bring him back to Odina, the Dark Hunters presented "Poison" before The Shadowed One, who saw potential in his hatred of Matoran. Seeking an allegiance, "Poison" came to readily serve The Shadowed One in his composite mercenary guild. Dark Hunters Subjected to a number of experiments after his acceptance into the organization, Dark Hunter scientists would later study "Poison" in a laboratory, determining that he possessed glands filled with highly-toxic chemicals. Training under Nidhiki, "Poison" eventually learnt to weaponize this toxin. By the time of the Great Cataclysm, the total Dark Hunter population had begun to see drastic increase in size, with members of the organization growing more experienced and with The Shadowed One constantly searching for new potential in his ranks. Having proved himself an especially capable saboteur, "Poison" came to be involved in the front lines of numerous Dark Hunter offensives, infecting entire Rahkshi squadrons with his venom and inconveniencing numerous members of the Makuta species. With the Matoran Universe running on auxiliary power and the Brotherhood of Makuta now in a prime position of power, "Poison" spent the majority of the Dark Times engaged in espionage operations. Abilities and Traits Originating from an ambitious experiment to create a new species, "Poison" has the appearance of a large and monstrous Rahi and possesses toxic glandular sacs of exotoxic residue. Able to administer his venom through bite, "Poison" has learnt to weaponize his natural ability to produce toxins since joining the Dark Hunters. Paralyzing a target within minutes, this substance is potent enough to result in the death of a victim unless treated within the space of a half-hour. Intriguingly, "Poison" himself possesses no immunity to the venom despite storing it in his own body. Primarily equipped with a set of clawed forearms, "Poison" is capable of delivering a powerful stun blast with his tail. Appearances To Be Added Category:Dark Hunters